Going Back for the Letter
by S7AC3101
Summary: A week had passed since Stiles' car accident, he was still in a coma at Beacon Hills Hospital; Melissa had been checking on him every spare moment she managed to get at work, promising to call Lydia if anything changed. But nothing had.


A week had passed since Stiles' car accident, he was still in a coma at Beacon Hills Hospital; Melissa had been checking on him every spare moment she managed to get at work, promising to call Lydia if anything changed. But nothing had.

Then one day Lydia found herself sat in her car outside Stiles' house, she was staring up at the window where his room is. She had been sat there for hours trying to get the courage to go inside, to see his dad. To go to his room. When she finally managed to leave her car the first few steps felt like her feet were made of cement but as she got nearer her feet got lighter. Her heart was still numb and heavy. That never changed.

Frozen at the door hand mid knock, the courage she found had dissipated and once again she was numb. When suddenly the door flew open and before her stood Stiles' dad "Sheriff Stilinski" Startled he takes a stumbled step backwards "Lydia? I'm just about to go see Stiles'—do you want to join me?" Lydia considered his offer, giving him the best smile she could conjure up she shook her head "I saw him earlier. I just wondered if I could—"Lydia's gazed drifted upstairs, figuring out what she wanted he had stepped aside giving her a sad smile.

Slowly Lydia made her way upstairs until she was standing outside his room, her hand resting on the door. A sudden wave of grief hit her and she placed her head against his door as a tear started to fall down her face. Taking a deep breath she threw the door opened and was embraced by his aftershave, closing her eyes, she took in the familiar missed scent and stepped forward.

Her eyes scanned his room, looking for the one thing she had come here for. As she scanned the room she could see his board covered in names, theories, newspaper clippings and pictures. She walked over to it picking up the familiar red string, winding it around her index finger like she had last time she was in his room before they went to the science lab at school. She carried on around his room taking in all the posters decorating his wall, the mess that he had made that had always bugged her. She stopped mid step when she saw exactly what she was looking for. Rushing forward she picked up her drawing of the tree, stepping backwards to his bed she sat down. Gently caressing the picture she flipped it over and saw that the note ' _For Lydia'_ was still taped to the back. She carefully pulled it off, hesitating to open it she eventually did.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she continued to open the note to see his chicken scratch handwriting written out _'Lydia,'_ she found seeing her name wrote in his hand, on a note taped to the back of her drawing that he had kept and framed, seemed right to her, like if this was anyone else; Jackson or Aiden, no matter how much she loved them it just wouldn't be the same.

' _Lydia,'_ she began to read again when she suddenly heard her phone start ringing in her bag, hastily reaching for it she saw that it was Melissa. "What's happened? Is he alright?" she rushed out, hearing that she should get there quick, she wasn't sure whether to feel relief or grief. So she shot up from his bed, grabbed the note and ran out of his house heading for her car.

Bursting through the hospital doors she headed straight for his room, too see his dad, Scott and Melissa stood outside his room door huddled close in deep conversation that came to a halt when Scott saw her. Stopping dead in her tracks trying to keep her emotions in check, she cleared her throat "Is he—"before she finished the question which she wasn't sure she could even managed Scott stepped towards her "No. No he's not Lydia. He's awake." Without so much as a look towards Melissa or his dad for approval she rushed into his room closing the door behind her.

"Lydia?" Croaked a weak voice from the bed, "Hey Stiles." She hesitated by the doorway, "What are you doing here?" he asked his voice still weak. "Umm you remember when you told me that if anything ever happened to me you would go out of you fricking mind?" Stiles nodded at her with an embarrassed expression "Yeah well it would seem that I feel the same." She let out a laugh under her breathe, the relief of saying it out loud taking her over, then she looked at his face and it was a mixture of joy and shock. Then she broke, she started laughing, all the worry leaving her as she looked at the boy she used to ignore at school, who just had her going out of her mind in worry.

Walking towards his hospital bed she perched on the edge looking him in the eyes. When she couldn't take the silence any longer she placed a hand on his cheek, pulling him towards her careful of his injures she planted her lips on his waiting for the shock to pass and for him to kiss back. He did. Lacing his hands in her strawberry blonde hair, the kiss grew until the sound of beeping became louder and Melissa rushed into the room, with Scott and the sheriff behind her. Stiles' face had grown red when Scott spoke up "Finally!" he yelled as he threw a huge grin towards them, then ushered everyone out the room leaving them alone again.

"Why did you kiss me? I wasn't having a panic attack this time" Lydia smiled at him as she took hold of his hand "Because I wanted too." Leaning forward once more and kissed him.


End file.
